Pulichina
Pulichina - also known as "Mercenary IXA5" - was a female Metalloxis warrior from the planet Sarophagas. She was captured by the Vartocs - who murdered her family - before one of the Vartocs in command decided to utilize her skills and powers for the Vartoc's own purposes. After her memories were made dormant, she was trained as a mercenary for the Vartocs. She was later sent by the Vartocs to hunt and kill the escaped prisoner Rodraxus. Story 'Species Information' Pulichina was a member of the Metalloxis species - a race of individuals whose body was made of a living metal that could shape-shift itself into any form. This 'symbiotic link' with metal allowed them to use it for a variety of purposes from weapons and armour to portals, etc. The Metalloxis were also very adept at manipulating various energies after assimilating them, such as electricity, plasma, fire, light, etc. Although their 'psychic' abilities were quite limited to simply controlling the powers they had gained, Metalloxis did have a form of telekinesis known as 'tactile telekinesis' - which manifested itself as an invisible field of telekinetic energy; thus protecting them from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. 'Subjugation' Their world was invaded originally by the Vartocs - who sought to control the species. The Vartocs were initially repelled thanks to the abilities of the Metalloxis, but it would not be for long as the Vartocs utilized heavy-duty technology in their attempt to subjugate the species. Surrounding the planet in an energy shield, the Vartoc's utilized a 'planetary-hypnosis engine' to make the memories of the Metalloxis dormant before implanting new memories to make the Metalloxis subservient to them. The Vartocs then transported the species to one of their 'slavery worlds' before, to ensure that the Metalloxis had no world to return to in the event they remembered and fled, the Vartocs decimated Sarophagas with an almighty bomb run that razed the entire planet. The hypnosis used implanted the writings of the Vartoc's holy book - the Vartocias - into the minds of the Metalloxis, which stated that the Vartocs were 'the master race in the flesh' and that all other species would be inferior to them. However, it also promised that if an individual of another species served the Vartocs, they would be rewarded in the afterlife. All in all, it was a sick way of 'mentally programming' another to getting the short end of the stick for the rest of their lives. Due to the hypnosis, the Metalloxis bought it without a second thought. On occasion, a Metalloxis would begin to remember their past or question why they were forced to serve. In this case, they were declared insane and taken away - where they would be imprisoned, religiously shamed and sentenced to death via a new Vartoc weapon known as the 'Rust Cannon' - a single shot of which would disintegrate a Metalloxis at a molecular level. Although most of the Metalloxis were used for developing armour and weapons thanks to their powers, some were used for other purposes. Pulichina herself was employed by the Vartocs as a mercenary - been taught numerous combat skills and how to use different weapons. She proved her worth time after time, especially after she easily overcame several situations where she wasn't expected to survive. Needless to say, she was still viewed as inferior by the Vartocs who worked with her. 'Cursed Rebirth, Bloody Retribution' For what would unknowingly be her final mission with the Vartocs, Pulichina was sent to kill Rodraxus - who was described to her as been a 'dangerous and uncontrollable demon' who had stolen Vartoc technology and murdered their children. Although very little of what they'd told her was true, Pulichina - still under hypnosis like the rest of her people - took it word-for-word and set off along with a small squad of Vartoc soldiers. Stationing themselves above Earth and activating their ship's cloak to avoid detection, Pulichina was deployed to New Zealand via teleport to begin hunting her quarry. Learning about Earth and its inhabitants through her natural abilities, Pulichina transformed into a black high-performance car and mentally hacked into all CCTV and surveillance cameras to seek out Willow - having been told she would likely know Rodraxus's location. However, Pulichina seemed to be having a lucky day as the cameras quickly picked up Willow's location - with the girl already been in the company of Rodraxus (who was in his human form, Rodrigo). Zeroing in on their location, Pulichina tracked them back to Willow's house and remained outside at a considerable difference. An unexpected hitch came when a group of teenagers broke into her while she was still in her car form. Rather then openly reveal her true form, Pulichina instead made the door handles and steering wheel disappear before racing through the streets - much to the terror of the teens inside - before ejecting them out of her roof into a random person's pool. Having dealt with the 'invaders', Pulichina attempted to return - only to find during her journey that Rodraxus had sensed her presence and openly communicated with her; with the two agreeing to meet inside an old warehouse to battle honorably. Agreeing to this, Pulichina met with Rodraxus in the location - transforming into her true form - before the two drew their weapons and began their battle, with Willow watching with relative safety. The battle was fierce, with Pulichina and Rodraxus proving powerful and durable combatants. During the fight, Rodraxus telepathically scanned Pulichina's mind - finding to his surprise that much of her life, in particular her childhood, was missing. Questioning her on this during the battle, Pulichina initially dismissed him - thinking he was trying to distract her. As she tried to remember her past, however, she became anxious as to why she truly couldn't remember her past - resorting to quoting the Vartocias and stating that her life was serving the Vartocs. Remembering the quote himself, Rodraxus immediately suspected some form of mind control. As the battle carried on, however, the squad of Vartoc soldiers - getting bored of waiting - beamed down to Earth to assist in Rodraxus' death. Rodraxus - seeking a way to free Pulichina of her mind control - surrounded himself with a telekinetic shield and utilized his telepathic power to attempt to break the lock on her memories. Feeling this, Pulichina attempted to attack him, but was unable to breach his shield. Rodraxus eventually prevailed - unlocking the dormant memories of the Metalloxis mercenary. By unlocking her memories, it also restored her genetic link with her species - allowing her to see when her species first repelled the Vartocs before suddenly becoming their slaves. Realizing her entire species had been subjugated, Pulichina collapsed to her knees and sobbed for knowing that her people had become enslaved to such a brutal and hated enemy, with Willow and Rodraxus attempting to comfort her. At that point, the Vartoc Squad entered and prepared to kill both Rodraxus and Willow. However, with her memories now restored, Pulichina attacked the Vartocs mercilessly in a bloody rage - slaughtering each of them. Teleporting back to the ship, she used her powers to absorb it into herself - thus gaining its abilities, which included a link with the Vartoc main computer. Checking the computer, she discovered to her horror that the Vartocs had destroyed her world - thus eliminating her heritage. She also learned that the 'slavery world' to which her people were enslaved upon was an artificial planetoid with a high power bomb at its core. As such, the planet could be shattered completely if the bomb was detonated and thus kill all the inhabitants on the surface. Distraught that she couldn't therefore take revenge on her captors and free her people, Pulichina returned to Earth - thanking Rodraxus from freeing her of her servitude. Although she offered to give him a ride back to his home-world, Rodraxus politely refused - stating that Earth was his home now as he had nothing left to go back to. Pulichina accepted this as well as stating that she may as well join them on Earth - as she too has no home to go back to. Following this, Pulichina became an ally to Willow and Rodraxus - helping them whenever the Vartocs came to try and capture them. Powers/Abilities As a Metalloxis, Pulichina is able to generate, assimilate and manipulate all forms of metal - using it for a variety of purposes such as making armour and weapons, using it as a portal, etc. She could also manipulate various energies after assimilating them, such as electricity, plasma, fire, light, etc. Outside of this ability, Pulichina did have a form of telekinesis known as 'tactile telekinesis' - which manifested itself as an invisible field of telekinetic energy; thus protecting her from harm and enhancing her physical abilities as well as giving her the ability to fly. Thanks to absorbing a Vartoc spacecraft, she is able to survive and fly through the vacuum of space. She is an honorable warrior - shown as willing to fight without her obvious advantages if her opponent requests as such. Of course, she will discard this if her opponent does not fight honorably. She displays an absolute hatred of the Vartocs after learning what they have done to her people, but also has a sense of humor - such as what she does to a group of teenagers when they break into her (while she was disguised as a car). Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Original Content Category:Images of Characters Category:Characters Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Images of Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Images of Sapient Species Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion